Wings of Fire Poems
by SilverstormandNyx32
Summary: A bunch of poems about different characters. I reveal the character in the end or in the next chapter. Spoiler alert.
1. Chapter 1

It was going great.

You had the perfect bargain with fate,

But in the end it was still too late.

You started small,

knowing about your possible fall.

Then you met your soul mate,

intending to steer him to the good gate.

Fate said yes but he said no.

You tried to take it slow,

stop the disaster fast,

but he wouldn't let this last.

Soon he flipped the hour glass,

not content to sit and grow grass.

Then he attacked the queen,

he thought he would be unseen.

But you stopped this,

only to go to another disaster you could not miss.

Now his father was gone,

so after a new dawn,

with help from a dragon of the deep,

you put him to eternal sleep.

The futures you saw didn't stop it,

so now you fly across the ocean,

a new timeline thread lit,

hoping this will fix it all like a magic potion.

A new beginning for you,

maybe this one will stay true.

 **Hello! This is something I wanted to do, after I came up with some ideas. I will be putting a poem out about a certain character, and in the author's note or next chapter revealing who it is. Oh, and I'm not entirely sure how to do poems like this, so if I'm completely botching it, please kindly inform me. Ok. This poem was about... Clearsight! Yay if you guessed it, another yay if you didn't! And I have read every book in WoF, so spoilers will happen. Thanks,**

 **Winter Kitty**


	2. Chapter 2

You've been in your icy kingdom far too long

listening to nature's lonely song,

echoing across the ice,

the ice that seemed so nice.

But the cold,

it stuck to you like mold.

Hitting your heart,

like a dart

going in too deep.

And now you sleep,

but memories haunt,

and they taunt.

Years later, you met your fate.

By now it was too late.

Betrayed by your own son,

far away from your beloved one.

Now you're alone, aren't you,

waiting to begin anew.

 **Okay, okay. I know this is short. But some poems are. I apologize, but still. I will wait to reveal this one. Well, actually, you can guess. And then find out if you're right. Anonymous, Dragonsmatter, thank you! And Anonymous, I have made a prophecy once. I guess I'll post it, maybe above a new chapter, so people can see. Thanks,**

 **Winter Kitty**


	3. Chapter 3

You're from Scorpion Den,

and when it comes to dragons you could outsmart ten.

The world you lived in was fraught with war,

and you were surrounded by dragons wanting more.

Finally the war ended,

and dragons mended.

Then you went to school,

and tried to be cool.

Soon you went on a quest,

to help prove you were best.

A moon named dragon was your crush,

she made your heart rush.

But she freed a dragon dark,

and stopping him was no walk in the park.

He wanted you under his jurisdiction,

but you started the friction.

The darkness was prevented,

and so finally relented.

Now you were safe and sound,

and your enemy may as well have been hidden underground.

So your moon friend picked you,

and she said it was true.

You said yes,

and now you're free of the love triangle mess.

 **Okay. The last poem was Prince Arctic. Thanks for reading,**

 **Winter Kitty**


	4. Chapter 4

You lived through more than a war,

you lived through parents who hated you.

Yet you still never wanted more,

saying they were IceWings true,

through and through.

But when the war finally was over,

you were sent to school,

told to keep your rigid composure.

You achieved being cold for a while,

hiding from sight any smile.

But when you met that NightWing,

you felt like you had been struck by lightning.

She was so pretty yet so shy.

You felt like your heart flew to the sky.

But when your sister ruined it all,

making her take a fall,

and your friends journeyed far and wide,

you found your sister, she could not hide.

Next you found your brother,

and took him to be back in the Ice Kingdom with father and mother,

then your own parents made a plan.

You were supposed to have died,

But you snuck out with a NightWing guide,

but escape death again, you can?

Saved again this time by your turtle friend,

now your help you can lend.

After a little more questing,

you wanted to do so resting.

But your NightWing friend let loose a villain,

who was now intent on building a hard rock pavilion.

He wanted to conquer everyone forever,

and stop them from hiding wherever.

But he was bested,

and your best friends had quested,

to bring this.

But your best friend soon got the kiss,

Moon was his,

And you were a miss.

ALTERNATE ENDING FOR PEOPLE WHO SHIP MOON/THIS POEM CHARACTER

So you got the kiss,

Moon wanted you,

it never felt so true.

it was what you've always wanted,

and you now didn't feel so haunted.

Your family was fine,

and you often thought,

Moon is mine.

 **Hello. Thank you to all the reviewers, and yes, the last poem was Qibli! Great job. Well, it was fairly obvious. WinterwatcherFan, I actually am a Winter/Moon shipper, but I just had to do the real book. Otherwise it wouldn't make a ton of sense. Also thanks for the suggestions, I tried to be a little more freeish. Other thanks to: IndigoWingedWolf, Dragonsmatter, Anonymous(guest), and anyone who reviewed. Reviews are seriously awesome! Thanks,**

 **Winter Kitty**


	5. Chapter 5

Thought

Comes in

No blocking

Unpredictable

No blessing for sure

curse

Can't stop them,

these thoughts that aren't mine,

never found one worth a gem,

seems like a dark sign.

It's a curse,

and just gets worse,

'cause I have foresight too.

Some dragons treat me like poison goo.

Mother says it's a curse of the worst kind,

these thoughts entering my mind.

I can't decide,

it's the difference after high tide.

I can save,

by following paths I can pave.

The future's saved me in more ways than one,

and I can tell it's only just begun.

 **Short, again. Sorry. But I did a lantern poem! I think. I might've gotten it wrong. The last poem was Winter! Thanks to my reviewers! It means so much to me! I'm going to try to update my other WoF stories soon, don't panic. Thanks,**

 **Winter Kitty**


	6. Chapter 6

A grand story,

if I ever skipped over it I'm sorry,

it's the best,

and I shall never put it to test.

A great plot,

I read it a lot,

mulling over Kestrel and Dune,

Winter and Moon,

and the many important events.

The multitude of things Blister's death prevents,

I read them all like a special present.

I will never resent,

only enjoy,

these books.

 **A short poem to express how much I like Wings of Fire. The last one was Moon! Also, I made a poll, so you can vote on who gets the next poem. I'm still new, so I'm excited by all this. I was rereading the last chapter after I posted it, and for me the first word was out of place. That should be over top of the lantern poem, if you had the same thing. Thanks,**

 **Winter Kitty**


	7. Chapter 7

Cold

Winter

I'm freezing

It's desolate here

Gone

It's terrible here

More cold than I have ever felt

I want to leave soon

I hate it in this freezing place,

where the frost dusts my window like lace.

The dragons here are nasty,

and the ice makes me look pasty.

If only I could leave

from where all dragons do is sieve,

for ranks.

But among these dragon tanks,

I met my love.

Now I thank the stars above,

for I can go.

 **Arrrrrrgggghhhh. I posted this on a school computer, and OF COURSE, it didn't work. UGH. What a nice surprise. Thanks,**

 **Winter Kitty**


	8. Chapter 8

Sit  
Quiet  
Unnoticed  
Unproductive  
You never are noticed  
Gone

It's like your life goal not to be seen.

It's kind of strange,

not to be mean.

I've seen dragons of a huge range,

but never a dragon like you.

It's weird to think that you never are spotted,

even though it's true.

Your scales might as well as be dotted.

The ocean is where your tribe lives,

You're ruled,

under a queen who gives,

and fooled.

A hider is what you always have been,

alone, unnoticed, unseen.

 **Well, I went to check on this to finish my author's note, and THE STUPID THINGY WHERE IT PUTS IN CODE HAPPENED. Please help! ARGH. And the last one was Foeslayer. Also, I HAVE A FORUM! It's called A Mess of Chats, Rps, and Confusion. And please vote my poll for who should get a poem next. Thanks,**

 **Winter Kitty**


	9. Chapter 9

Sarcasm is your middle name,

it's your perfect game.

With a throne of two,

what can you do,

with so may attempts on you life,

like wheat under a sife.

And you're wanted by Deathbringer,

looking for similarities your personalities are a dead ringer.

You fit together like a pair of gloves,

these loves.

A couple of the two tribes at last,

the warring tribes of the past.

A future together has been revealed,

and resealed.

Queen

RainWing

NightWings too

Sarcastic one

Deathbringer's big crush

Fun

 **Hello! The last poem was Turtle! Check out my forum and poll! Thanks,**

 **Winter Kitty**


	10. Chapter 10

You've been separated by the queen,

now it's been ages since together you've been seen.

You are lonely, but hide it,

but it created a sad pit,

deep within you.

It's the only thing to you that's true,

this hole that takes it all.

You never knew you'd have this fall,

and now you wait with breath bated,

for the demise of the sadness and separation much hated.

It's not a fair thing,

what this can bring,

but the only option,

so use caution.

If only,

you never felt so lonely.

It's not your fault,

that your friendship was brought to a halt.

You knew it wasn't approved,

but you had never guessed that the day would come so soon when it was removed.

In a far away kingdom it began once more,

and the tale of yours will be continued in lore.

 **This one should be harder to guess, hopefully. I hope. I'm posting at school. This poem makes me think of myself. Kinda. Okay, I have a poll up for who should be one of the next poem subjects, please vote. I also have a forum, but I may delete it. And the last poem was Glory, although it was obvious. Also, this one could be two dragons, now that I think about it. So, see if you can guess both. Thanks,**

 **Winter Kitty**


	11. Chapter 11

The sky is green,

archaeology is a number you've seen.

Stripes of blue,

spots of true.

The future has horrors for you.

A brother,

a mother.

A dragon and her friend,

wait til it ends.

The chaos is all around,

they say that you're crazier than a flying ship run aground.

Not much you can do.

A hybrid of two,

you know that for sure.

There's so much you endure,

but you don't even seem to know it.

You could get hit,

and you wouldn't mind a bit.

It's life.

 **Hi! I'm posting! Yay. Anyone gonna guess the last one? Hint: SeaWings. That's all I'm saying. I made a new forum and deleted my old one. The new one's about the school in my other story, Wings of Fire Legends: Blister, Blaze and Burn. Also, I have a poll for which character should get a poem. Thanks,**

 **Winter Kitty**


	12. Chapter 12

The Ice Prophecy

Six dragonets are coming,

To find the cure for the ice.

Six dragonets are coming,

To re-shake the fate dice.

They will come together in power,

To stop the plague from bringing the final hour.

A dragonet of Ice and Night,

A rainforest dragon of color bright.

A dragonet named for a lightning bug,

A dragonet with power she must tug.

A royal dragonet of the sea,

And a dragonet who with the future he must plea.

All hybrids but two,

The most pure and true,

They will rise together,

Like wind carrying a feather.

They will succeed,

And the plague will recede,

But only if the dragon of ice does not use it's power thrice.

* * *

Eyes were doleful

Eyes were soulful

Eyes were hateful

Eyes were grateful

Eyes were bateful

Who was thee

The one wanting to be free

The one wanting love

The one wanting to be above

There were a few of you all

Together before the fall

Now separated forever except for two

Now you remember with rue

 **Hi! Another one! Yay! Everyone guessed the last two! The first was Fathom and/or _Indigo,_ and the second was Whiteout! Great guesses! And the first thingy above is a prophecy I made. I wanted to see what people thought. Kinda. ALSO, this poem is a few characters, all in a collection, that I have done before. Say the book. And I'm fairly sure what I just said was confusing, and if so, good. Check out my forum and poll! Thanks,**

 **Winter Kitty**


	13. Chapter 13

flame

fire

you are burnt

your palms are scarred

from your dragonet

how

* * *

gone

away

deserter

they hate you

never should have left

sea

* * *

hurt

loyal

your leader

wrong loyalty

how could you have seen

this

 **Another poem! Anyone going to guess the last one? It's a book... This one is three dragons, and should be fairly easy. Vote on my poll! I have two voters so far, thanks. I thank anyone reading this. Thanks,**

 **Winter Kitty**


	14. Chapter 14

Dark

Evil

Murderous

You are hated

They don't respect you

Queen

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They died by your cold rule,

that arena for terrible and cruel.

With a death came another,

and then a brother,

and mother.

How many can you kill before it falls down?

That you loose that evil crown?

Not long I suspect,

until those subjects you reject,

bring your defeat,

not to let this happen on repeat,

but in the end,

dragonets were what got to you,

and your crown they did bend.

Now what will you do?

 **You guys are awesome guessers! Poem/chapter 13 was Kestrel, Webs and Dune, like many of you said! Great job! Poem/chapter 12 is** ** _Darkstalker Legends,_** **although no one guessed. Vote the poll for which character should get a poem. Thanks,**

 **Winter Kitty**


	15. Chapter 15

Everything will burn

they all turn

the fear is unjust

they have no trust

this is your life

with hatred it is rife

the fire you contain

frequently escapes your domain

a place of hate

with no gate

your queen uses you

for something you shouldn't do

you aren't free

you might never be

you thought you were

but memories of what you did cling to you like a burr

you love now

some ask how

a monster got a happy ending

when her story is heart rending

they still fear

but you've been welcomed here

 **There! Another one! Yay. The last one was Scarlet! Great job figuring it out! Vote the poll for which character should get a poem soon! Thanks,**

 **Winter Kitty**


	16. Chapter 16

You like to protect

And hate to reject

You protected even fire

Because her situation was dire

Soon a teacher

And a peace preacher

All was calm

Until he came along

But he was stopped

By your students who topped

Even what you did

In their bid

To save you all

And it makes you stand tall

To think

That when all was on the brink

Your teaching helped save

And make a peace path pave

 **Probably not my best, but... at least it's something. I feel bad that I haven't been posting, but school is eating my time. I'm going to try to keep writing my Blister Blaze and Burn story, and this one, though. The last poem was Peril! Great job guessing! Thanks,**

 **Winter Kitty**


	17. Chapter 17

More hope for you

After she came

Now there's one thing to do

Good thing that was her aim

Rid you of the awful queen

Open up the dark secret

Very well it was over seen

Everyone thought they would keep it

Oak burned at their breath

Readily destroying

Cleansing with death

Hate was an idea with which they were toying

In flames they wanted to rule

Death catches those who are cruel

 **The last one was Clay! Great job to the guesser! This one is easy… You just have to look ;-) . I love reviews about my writing! I live on reviews! (not literally). Thanks,**

 **Winter Kitty**


End file.
